


Hunger

by Chianine



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Filthy, Imprisonment, Kink Meme, M/M, OTB, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex at gunpoint, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is forced to eat Bane's ass at gunpoint.</p>
<p>But he really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

John sprung to his feet as soon as he saw the red-scarfed mercenary scanning the crowd of police hostages. He had been expecting to see him, even growing impatient, as the mercenary usually came to get him at the same time everyday. But today he was late, and John's stomach was aching with for the only sustenance he had been receiving since he had been captured in the tunnels- hot semen.

“There he is. Bring me that slut.” The mercenary carried a pistol in one hand and the familiar rope John always wore in the other, swinging it nonchalantly as he waited for the two lesser thugs to grab him and drag him out of the crowd. John's erection was growing with every step he took towards the sultry sniper, remembering the way his cock tasted when first placed in his mouth, hoping that today would be one of the days that he would be allowed to service both him and his commander.

“Pathetic.” He said, pointing at the tent John had made of his boxer shorts, the only thing covering his ass since the first night of his capture, when Bane had ripped them to shreds. Some of the other cops looked away in shame, but John didn't care. At least he wasn't going to starve down here.

“Release him, he's not going anywhere.” The mercenary tucked his pistol in the back of his pants as the two thugs dropped John and wandered off. Then he wrapped the rope around John's wrists, making only a light knot, knowing too well that John wasn't going to try making any escape. He watched John while he looped the rope with his gentle gray eyes, so beautiful to John although he had learned that there was only ever mischief and lust behind them.

“OK let's go, puppy dog.” The mercenary pulled John after him, the moist concrete of the sewer so cool on John's bare feet as he skipped to keep up.

The room looked the same as it always did. Grimy and bare, with nothing but the long table, the chair, and the mildewed mattress on the floor being the only props used by Bane and hi lover in their forays with their favorite living sex toy- John. The only thing that was different today was the look in Bane's eyes as he leaned on the table with his arms crossed over his chest. They were smiling at him, if that was possible, in a way that worried John. He was quite happy providing these two with the epically long blow jobs he had become so good at (he liked imagining that the more time they spent with their pricks stuffed down John's throat the less time they had to kill innocent people) but lately with the frequent ass play John was getting the feeling they wanted to do more. 

“Here he is, my love. You should have seen him. He practically ran forward to present himself with his stiff little cock when he saw me. And then he was almost dragging _me_ down the hall on the way over. I don't even think we need the rope anymore.”

Bane chuckled softly. “But it is so becoming on him, Barsad. A charming accessory for our little pet.” Bane yanked the rope hanging of John's wrists, pulling him forward, then pushed down on the top of John's head, forcing him to his knees. 

“Bring the chair.”

Barsad threw the chair over, and the deafening groan as it slid across the floor made John wince. Bane threw one foot on the seat, and leaned forward with John's rope rope still in his hand, preparing to speak down to him.

“You have a challenge before you today, little bird. And if you meet it, you may win your freedom.”

Bane paused to exchange glances with Barsad, who John could hear laughing behind him.

“You see my comrade Barsad here considers himself to be the finest lover in every aspect, and I must concede, that in most of these he is quite matchless. Even compared to you, he still brings me more pleasure than ever a man could ask. However, I suspect that there might be one act in which you would surpass him. You see, a detective your age could not have gained such an early promotion unless he was very experienced when it came to kissing ass.”

Bane rose to his feet and handed the rope to Barsad, freeing his hand to undo his trousers while John remained kneeling on the floor, baffled.

“Barsad, explain to him our wager.”

“It's simple really, little Robin. You see, Bane believes that you can eat his ass better than I can, and while I know that's impossible, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't get a chance to try. And to make sure that you do your very best, if you can get him to come just from working his ass with that skillful mouth of yours, we'll let you walk out of here a free man.”

As Barsad spoke, John watched Bane pulling his trousers all the way down to his knees and turning around to lean over the table, getting himself comfortable for the performance he was about to enjoy. He still wore the wide black brace over his lower back, but was absolutely nude from there on down. John feasted his eyes on the muscular and perfectly round ass, a fine layer of dark hair trailing the crevice down to his equally well-formed testicles. To be sure it was a glorious sight, but John felt terrified all the same, imagining his head being totally consumed by the cavernous depths he being asked to service.

Suddenly he felt Barsad pulling him up from his armpit and plunking him down onto the creaking chair, which he then thrust forward right into Bane's exposed ass, like a mom pushing a child forward into the dinner table.

“Whoa whoa whoa. I can't do this. I mean, I'll suck you guys' cocks or whatever, but not this. I can't. If you wanna lick your boyfriend's asshole, be my guest. But I-I can't do this. It's unsanitary. This is where I draw the-”

John was interrupted by the clicking sound of Barsad's Glock as he cocked the weapon pointed at John's temple.

“You seem to think you are being given an option. Perhaps the pastimes in which you have participated in this room have left you with the impression that you are our equal. But never doubt, you are our plaything and we are your masters. And when I tell you to eat this man's ass, I am not offering a suggestion. So get started, little Robin. Dinner's getting cold.”

“OK guys, let's just keep our heads, OK? No reason to get excited, I'm just new to this, that's all. If you could just please lower you weapon, Barsad-”

“Keep it trained on him Barsad!” Bane's voice boomed from behind his ass. “And correct him for the presumptuous use of your given name!”

Barsad smiled and cocked his head as he lowered the pistol just long enough to slap John with the back of his free hand. But then the gun was back at his head again, and John faced forward, lifting his roped hands hands to rub the sting on his cheek before getting started with the business at hand.

John started delicately, as he always did with Bane's cock, keeping his tongue inside his mouth and nuzzling the fur of his ass, inhaling the musky odor and exhaling softly, letting the recipient accustom himself to the attention he was receiving. John liked to take things slow, not seeing any reason to rush, and figuring that if you were going to do something, even if there was a gun pointed at your skull, you might as well do it right. Plus, as long as Bane's ass was in John's face, he couldn't be out there, massacring Gotham's good citizens.

John liked to tease, and since the guy with the gun probably wanted a show, he decided to give him one. He knew what Bane really wanted was to feel his lips on his burning hole, but he was going to have to wait. John needed to warm up to that, and hopefully work himself back into an erection that would make the experience more palatable. 

He began dragging his moist lips and nose back and forth from one cheek to another, teasing the deep crevice by letting his nose slip inside momentarily for a quick nuzzle, enjoying the dank, exotic odor, and letting the filthiness of it build the heat up in his own loins. Wanting to enjoy the firmness of the man's ass, and wishing his hands were free to grope and massage it, he began planting little supplicating kisses on the surface, wetting his lips first so that the chill of them would last once he had moved on. He crossed the dark crevice again, this time letting his tongue flicker out ever so quickly, only tasting the hair but making a powerful impression. Bane moaned for the first time, and John felt pride gushing inside him, knowing that they had just barely begun.

John began nibbling lightly on the pretty but masculine ass; he opened his mouth wider for the kisses he was granting, letting his teeth scrape along the flesh and fur, then gently closed his jaw, enjoying the texture as he chewed softly. After each bite he supplied a little kiss in apology for the pain he might have caused. He forgot Barsad was watching his every move.

“So sweet, little Robin, so gentle. Now show me what a good boy you are and really get to work. I want to see you eat that ass.”

John obeyed immediately, licking a long stripe deep along the dark canyon, taking both his captors by surprise. Bane arched his back and let out a growl, spreading his legs wider to give John better access. Barsad, who was already breathing heavy like an old pervert, let out a string of lecherous curses, and rearranged his trousers to allow room for his growing cock.

John repeated the act several more times, seeing the results earned the first time. He was not even making contact with the skin of Bane's crack, his mouth was still only brushing against the fur that covered it, so he could only imagine what Bane was going to do when he finally felt John's tongue on his bare skin. He continued to lick broad strokes with purpose and determination, bringing saliva up from the back of his throat as he did so, hoping to mat down the fur and spread it away from Bane's hole so that he could finally really start going to town on him.

“Fucking little slut.”

Barsad seemed to be enjoying this more than anyone, now palming his cock furiously as he continued to spew profanities from his watering mouth. The weapon trembled in his other hand, still pointed at John, but not causing him to worry since he assumed that an experienced marksmen and libertine such as he must know how to get his rocks off without anyone getting accidentally shot.

John didn't even look over, completely focused on what he was trying to accomplish as he felt the fur of Bane's ass become saturated and therefore manageable. Like a loving mother cat, he began spreading it out in all directions with his tongue, trying to clear it away from the little jewel his mouth was seeking, which he still hadn't even tasted. As if reading John's mind, Barsad let go of his own cock and tenderly spread his lover's ass apart with both hands, still holding the Glock, opening him to John's ministrations. John sat back momentarily to admire it, glistening with the saliva that was also smeared across his face, and seeing for the first time the pink knot that so desperately needed his attentions. Bane could sense the pleasure both men were enjoying from this display of his body, and moaned in response, begging someone to take action. John fell forward back into Bane's ass, lolling his tongue in circles around the little knot, tasting the earthy flavor and loving it. 

John was tempted to begin thrusting his tongue inside Bane's ass, wanting to taste more of it, but knew that he should save that for later. Bane was really tense now and breathing heavy, so John wanted to draw this out a little bit more in the hopes that when John did finally penetrate him, it would bring him all the way to orgasm. This thought reminded John of Bane's gorgeous cock that hung just below, hard and throbbing and being cruelly ignored. John wanted to fondle it without getting in trouble from Barsad, who would probably consider it cheating, but when he saw the way Barsad looked as he watched John's mouth at work on Bane's hole, he could see that Barsad was on the brink himself and in no state to police John's cock-diddling. Still rhythmically licking and slurping Bane's spasming knot, and wearing his most angelic face for the benefit of Barsad, he lifted his tied hands to Bane's balls, tickling them lightly, and feeling his own cock jump as they tightened and goose-pimpled from the unexpected touch. After a little groan, Bane spread his legs even wider, inviting John to continue playing with his cock and balls. John was now fully hard from the thrill of his and Bane's little secret, and he continued to tickle the long shaft all the way to the tip, where he was so happy to find a slippery bead of precome welling up. He wrapped his hands around Bane's cock at the same moment as he thrust his tongue inside him for the first time, wiggling his tongue as he dug out as much of the coveted flavor as he could find.

Bane howled and dropped his head on the table, bringing his fist down on it in a violent reaction to John's activities. It was the closest thing to a compliment John was going to get, and it had an effect on Barsad too. He uncocked the Glock and threw it on the table, apparently satisfied that it was no longer necessary as he watched John's avid performance. He now used both his hands to stretch Bane's ass apart, widening the dark pink area that John had to work with. John, still secretly playing with Bane's cock, watched as the knot convulsed with anticipation. He started by blowing lightly on the new flesh, again watching it contract like a delicate flower, apprehensive of the sunshine it was experiencing for the first time. Then he assaulted it with his greedy tongue, slapping it relentlessly and feeling his cock twitch and his guts tighten at the obscene sounds coming from his mouth. Bane cried out helplessly, banging his head on the table. He lurched forward, as if trying to get away from John's ministrations, but Barsad held him tight, forcing his brother to go through with this exquisite torment. 

Bane got a hold of himself and began to roll his hips in rhythm with John's heavy tongue. As he did so, he was able to relax and allow the little hole to expand, revealing more tender flesh for John to enjoy. John took a break from slapping to let his tongue slide in the welcoming pucker, humming with gratitude as he got another bit of the taste he missed. Barsad liked hearing how much John was enjoying his work, and suspecting it was the inside of Bane's ass that John wanted more of, he brought his fingers closer to the hole, and began tracing around it, competing with John's tongue for its possession.

John kissed and licked Barsad's fingers, welcoming them as Barsad began slipping them in and out of Bane, drawing out the flavor for John to taste as he sucked them. Barsad became greedy, penetrating deep in the hole and wriggling his fingers mercilessly, shoving John's saliva inside to mix with Bane's taste and then reemerging to run his fingertips, coated with the taste, all over John's waiting, hungry lips.

John looked up to see Barsad's glassy eyes staring intently at his brother's ass as he explored it's depths. John wanted to feel it too, but wasn't sure if Barsad would punish him. He was still gripping Bane's cock, but let go and lifted his roped hands to join Barsad's. John hooked a single finger into Bane's hole, and was delighted when Barsad only moaned approvingly. He pulled gently downward, widening the space Barsad was pumping in and out of with his middle finger, allowing Barsad room to slip another finger inside. Bane slammed his fist on the table again, apparently enjoying the joint venture John and Barsad were undergoing with his ass. As Barsad's two fingers hooked from the top and John's single finger pulled from the bottom, John watched Bane's hole relax into a gaping emptiness, tempting John to fill it with his tongue. John did not think twice, and Barsad seemed to guess at his intent as John moved in for the kiss, stretching Bane even wider and exclaiming loudly as if it was his own ass that was getting it. John pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go, and wagged it around furiously , shaking his head, and tasting the richest and most intimate taste of the mercenary's body as he spasmed uncontrollably and shouted.

“Stop! That's enough!”

Bane stood upright, stumbling like a drunk and gasping for air. John might have been scared if it weren't for Barsad, who only laughed as he began dropping his trousers, a raging purple erection poking out from beneath his shirt.

“The slut continues to prove his worth, eh brother?”

Bane did not answer, could not, but instead simply bent back over into his receiving position. Barsad yanked John out of the chair and sat himself down into it, lubing up his cock with a can of grease he pulled out of his shirt pocket. John was confused but only for a moment, until Barsad roughly tore his thin boxer shorts from his waist, leaving him also nude below the waist and sporting his own painful-looking hard-on. Still, he protested.

“Hey, what are you doing?!”

“Shut up.”

Bane laughed, not seeing but guessing at what was happening behind him, adoring his lover's assertive demeanor in the bedroom, even with him. Barsad grabbed John's wrist and and pulled John down into his lap, legs uncomfortably straddling Barsad's. Then he pushed them both forward int he chair so that John could cuddle with Bane's ass some more while Barsad presumably fucked him. He began humming with pleasure while he gripped his own cock and rubbed its oily head along John's tight, unworked hole.

“Hey I'm not ready for that yet!”

“You will be.” Barsad responded breathlessly, and then hissed, “Now stop whining and make that mewling mouth of yours useful.”

He shoved John's face into Bane's ass, knowing that his commander still expected to be the prime recipient of John's favors in this arrangement. Also, he could see how much John loved rimming and figured that this activity would distract him from the brutal ass-reaming Barsad was about to lay on him.

John got to work immediately, establishing a rhythm between his mouth and Bane, spreading the relaxed hole open and sweetly dipping his tongue in and out of it. Bane rolled his hips into John face, intoxicated with pleasure while Barsad continued to coax John' tight pucker with his aching dick. He impatiently began to exert more and more pressure on the shy little hole, willing it to open for him. John tried to relax himself by focusing on Bane's pleasure, but Barsad was being too eager as he pushed against John's ass. He kept edging forward away from Barsad's cock only to feel his hands bringing him back down on it. Finally Barsad lost patience and pushed hard against John, breaking his resistance as the head burst into him. John whimpered, which he shouldn't have, because the pathetic sound of it only drove Barsad into a deeper passion, causing him to shove deep into John's tightening hole, burning his insides and causing him to scream out in pain.

“Just relax and won't hurt so much, silly idiot.”

John could no longer continue loving on Bane's ass; he had to grit his teeth against the pain storming through him as Barsad impaled him. John braced himself against the giant ass in front of him, panting into the wet crevice as he held on for dear life. 

Barsad pushed his pelvis up, burying himself in John and lifting him off the ground. The burning continued, but Barsad had also quickly found John's prostate, causing him an uncomfortable but undeniable thrill. The sweet sensation had to be expressed, and John reciprocated the love onto Bane's ass, kissing it tenderly as if it was the thing stroking his hotspot. Barsad took this sight as proof that he was still the finest lover in all of God's creation, and laughing, decided give John a run for his money. While John's hole was still softening around Barsad's intrusion, Barsad began thrusting his hips, watching John bounce up and down on his cock while he still tried to service Bane's ass. Barsad loved watching him in his desperate attempt at multi-tasking, wondering what a wonderful asset to their brotherhood such a man as John would be: always striving to meet the greatest of challenges, even with a dick up his ass and an ass in his face. He leaned back in his chair, trying to see how high into the air he could bounce the limber detective, then pushed John's head again into his beloved comrade's ass, feeling the fluid motions of John's ministrations as he continued working it as best he could.

This could only go on for a few minutes of ecstasy for all three men before John's weakness betrayed him. As Barsad wondered at the tensing muscles of John's body, it was already too late, and John lifted his face away from Bane's ass and shouted a vulgar, stomach-churning howl as he shot his seed all over the back of Bane's legs, pants, and boots. The wiry body convulsed as Barsad rutted deep into him, disappointed, but wanting to work John's prostate as his orgasm ripped through him. 

“Just as I suspected..” Barsad spoke as he pulled his still throbbing erection out of a limp, and shuddering John, then threw him on the floor like an unwanted rag doll, “The truest kind of slut, that comes just from having his ass fucked.” 

Barsad, while fond enough of John, was dangerously jealous of Bane's affections and the games he played with others. Although he loved watching John servicing Bane and seeing him in the throes of great pleasure, he couldn't bear to see Bane enjoying any one else more than him. Bane knew this and his favorite part of their games with John was seeing Barsad meet the threshold of how much he could share Bane with another man. Barsad was at that point now, and rose to his feet to take Bane himself, wanting to remind him that now one could ever make him feel the way Barsad could. He passionately kissed Bane all over his back and shoulders, teasing his ass with his cock, throbbing and desperate for the tender insides of his sweetheart.

Bane hunkered down and gripped the edges of the table, widening his legs and preparing himself for the smaller man to mount him. He was ready, yearning for this. John watched silently as Barsad, trembling, climbed on top of his beloved, entering him slowly and riding him so lovingly, whispering in a foreign language as he continued covering him with burning, desperate kisses.

John felt almost guilty as he watched them making love, entwining their fingers as Bane wrapped one of Barsad's arms around his chest, completely transporting themselves to another place, far from John and these Gotham sewers. He felt lonely, resentful, wishing he could participate but feeling that he had no place. 

Barsad's face was turned away from John as he continued mumbling sweet nothings to Bane and riding his ass. Bane, though, opened his eyes and faced John. He knew John wanted to be included, and with a tender pity, invited him over, beckoning him with nothing but his eyes. John creeped silently over, careful not to alert the jealous Barsad. He reached the table and hid beneath, where he had a wonderful view of Bane's still hard, always beautiful cock bouncing away as Barsad fucked him from behind. He was still hungry for the taste of it, and with an open and eager mouth he lifted his face to it, trying to grasp it in his mouth as it joggled around. Finally he caught it between his lips, and sucked hard on it, licking the precome off the tip inside his mouth. Bane moaned in response, and Barsad did also, believing it was him that Bane was enjoying. John renewed the kiss to Bane's cock, taking the entirety of it in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it. He was happy that him and Bane were sharing a secret again, and he wanted to show Bane how much he appreciated his trust with the blow job he had been waiting to give him all day.

He got up on his knees, bumping his head on the table so he could get all of Bane, balls and everything, into his mouth at once. It was wonderful, the discomfort turning him on as well as the wet slurping sounds he couldn't help making, no longer concerned about Barsad finding out, seeing as he was so carried away that he wouldn't have heard a bomb going off. He sucked up and down Bane's shaft, humming with pleasure as he did so, wanting the recipient know how much he loved doing it. From the erratic spasming in Bane's pelvis he could tell that Barsad was working him close to his climax, and John got ready for the delicious semen he had been looking forward to since the beginning of this whole ordeal. John let the heavy cock rest on his tongue as he held his mouth open and let his breath flow over it, wanting to capture for his memory every aspect of Bane's orgasm, hoping the come would shoot far down the back of his throat in this position. 

Bane once more pounded on the table as his cock exploded in John's hungry mouth, just as the latter had wished, allowing John to actually gargle on the slippery sweet liquid. John moaned gratefully, milking every last drop out of Bane even as even as Barsad began to pour into him from behind, shuddering as Bane ground backwards into him, dragging himself out of John's mouth. John leapt forward, chasing Bane's cock as it dribbled out the last remnants of his climax, happy to keep sucking on the softening member as the two lovers swooned in their post-coital embrace.

 

Barsad walked John back out to the hostage camp at gunpoint purely for appearance's sake. He stank like ass and semen, and now he was minus his boxer shorts.

“Hey, what about that wager?” John suddenly remembered.

“Are you kidding? You think I wasn't watching you playing with Bane's cock the whole time? Besides maybe tomorrow you will have another chance. What is the saying of your Scarlett O'Hara? 'After all, tomorrow is another day!'”

John frowned as he settled his bare ass on an upside down bucket.

“Jesus.” One of the other cops spat, looking at John with disgust. “I hope its worth whatever they feed you.”

“Hey,” John answered indignantly, “at least I'm eating.”

John looked down and saw a small orange peel on the ground next to the disgusted cop.

“What the fuck?” John pointed at it. “Where'd you get an orange from?”

”What do you mean? That's all the rest of us get! A rotten orange and a handful of rice. They feed us after the mercenary takes you away. He says it's a feast they give you.”

John heard a familiar laugh from behind him. He spun around to see Barsad listening to them from behind while munching on an apple. He strolled up to him, pissed as hell.

“Hey, I'm starving to death! Give me some of that rice!”

“What do you mean? You eat better than any other man down here.”


End file.
